Cao Pi
Cao Pi is one of the new characters from Dynasty Warriors 5 who returns in the following title. He has appeared as a generic in the games since Dynasty Warriors 2 and has an active role in his wife's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. He is Cao Cao's son and Zhen Ji's husband. He becomes the first emperor of Wei and is known for possibly forcing Emperor Xian to abdicate his throne. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old and his height is 182 cm (about half an inch below 6'). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cao Pi first desires to prove himself as a worthy heir to his father. He accompanies the campaign against Yuan Shao and proves his strength to Zhen Ji. She accepts him and chooses to follow him hence forth. Cao Pi continues to follow his father's campaign at Chi Bi and is disappointed by his father's lack of vision. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi takes command over the kingdom of Wei. He tests Shu's might at Jie Ting and deems them weakened enough to invade their lands. With their force defeated, he sets his sights on Wu. Sun Quan makes a preemptive strike at He Fei Castle. Undeterred, he realizes he has his own ambition and succeeds in uniting the land under Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends pairs him with Sima Yi and Xu Huang. The trio work together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. He has stationed himself within the castle's walls and doesn't budge from his position. His followers, however, were pressured into the battle and submit to Cao Pi upon their defeat. When the castle's defenders realize the situation, they eventually open the castle gates and allow the trio to deal judgment. After the battle's conclusion, Cao Pi grows irritated by Shu's interruptions and threatens to exterminate them as well. During the sixth title, Cao Pi is entrusted with Han Zhong in Cao Cao and Sima Yi's stories. His father leaves the area in his care after conquering it, though Cao Pi bluntly counters that it would be easy to crush the weakened Liu Bei. On Cao Cao's behest, however, Cao Pi restrains himself and continues to rule over Han Zhong. For this story, he survives to eventually take over the throne. During Sima Yi's storyline, he appears as reinforcements for the strategist's suppression of the area. After a few biting greetings, Cao Pi expresses his desire to have Sima Yi continue working for his own ambitious future. When Sima Yi betrays his father at Xu Chang, Cao Pi arrives as late reinforcements for the main keep. He may either die in battle or be ignored entirely at this point. He also reinforces Cao Cao at He Fei Castle during Wu's story modes. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Cao Pi begins his story by leading follow-up campaigns for his father's conquests. He leads the downfall of Lu Bu's army at Xia Pi and captures a wild Red Hare for Wei. Since he didn't participate in the Battle of Guan Du, Cao Pi commands the secondary campaign in his father's place to end Yuan Shao. After Liu Bei seizes Jing, he helps Cao Ren's defense against Guan Yu at Fan Castle. His father dies of illness shortly after. Following his father's last request to him, Cao Pi decides to make a land in his own image. Accompanying him is Sima Yi, who also secretly desires to realize his own ambition. He first starts by getting rid of Wu at Shi Ting and unites the land by defeating Liu Bei at Wu Zhang Plains. Earning his place as the undisputed ruler of the land, Sima Yi betrays him and claims Xu Chang. Along with his upstart, the strategist also convinces the remnants of Shu (Yue Ying, Ma Chao and Wei Yan) and Wu (Lu Xun, Ling Tong, and Zhou Tai) to join him. Unimpressed and expecting the betrayal himself, Cao Pi confronts the strategist with his siblings to see which one of them is truly worthy to rule the land. Their contest ends with Cao Pi victorious and Sima Yi captured. His prisoner is spared as Cao Pi wants the strategist to continue working for his vision; Sima Yi acts offended but is graceful for the mercy. Warriors Orochi Following his father's supposed death, Cao Pi abruptly becomes Wei's ruler in Warriors Orochi. He had formed an alliance with the snake demon, Orochi and is often seen doing his lord's dirty work in other story scenarios. In Wei's story, he is actually feigning loyalty while biding his time to build forces for a revolt. Da Ji suspects him and sends Mitsunari to observe him. The two men eventually share the same mindset and they defect together. When their forces face overwhelming odds at Yamazaki, Cao Cao and Dian Wei arrive to save them. Though his father returns, Cao Pi continues to lead Wei in a final confrontation with Orochi. During their victory banquet, it's implied that he will make his own vision separate from his father. In Wei's story in Warriors Orochi 2, Cao Pi is loyally serving his father once more. While his father leaves to journey through the land, he is responsible for defending the main camp. Seeing Sun Jian ignore the land's new warfare, he also leads an attack on Wu to spur them into action. At Komaki-Nagakute, he struggles to withstand Kiyomori's assault and is reinforced by his father's army. They work together in an attempt to end a weakened Orochi. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Ping and Gracia. The trio is challenged to prove their worth to their fathers. Cao Pi's challenge is to personally defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, and Cao Ren in combat before facing his father. Character Info Personality Cao Pi is a son who closely follows his father's expectations. He is usually the only character who Cao Cao addresses by their style name in the overseas script. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. To this end, he remains apathetic to the other two kingdoms and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. He shares an affinity with Sima Yi as their combined efforts soundly unites Wei's army after his father's death. At the same time, however, he loosely trusts the strategist's loyalty. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has is usually reserved for his wife, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights only for himself, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. He fondly calls her "Zhen" in Asian titles, a name which carries over into English. He additionally calls her "My Sweet" or "My Beloved" in English titles. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Doug Erholtz - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Sin Yong Woo - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Hironobu Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Nobutoshi Canna - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Cao Pi/Quotes *"Today will herald the end of Shu. There's no need for trickery. Crush and salt the earth with their bones." *"Wait and see, Father. I shall show you what true greatness is." *"My empire has been embarrassed by this pathetic kingdom for too long. Father, at last I have a chance to prove myself to you." ::~~Facing Shu at Wu Zhang Plains; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Have the proud officers of Wu sunk to this?" :"I know when I'm beaten. Take my head and feed it to your snake!" :"I have no use for your filthy head." :"I don't need pity from Orochi's worms." :"And I have none to give to scum like you. If you do not have the sense to think of the future, then I will end your life now." ::~~Huang Gai and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. Can be also activated with his C2, C4, C5, and C6 by pressing after the charge attack is finished. : , : A hit in the air with an upward slash. : , , : Takes his two swords apart and slashes with them followed by a final dizzying slash. : , , , ( , , ): A horizontal slash. : , , , , : Slams his weapon into the ground causing a blue energy burst that hits people into the air. : , , , , , : A horizontal slash. : , , , , , , , , , : Sends out a shadow orb, which will instantly kill peons and deal extra damage to officers. Takes up all of his musou bar. : : Takes apart his swords and slashes with them, finishing with a final spinning slash. His true musou has him he slash three times with white dust spreading on the last attack. : , : Jump, then slash. : , ( , , , ): Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset : : Cao Pi leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , , , , ,R1: Stands still and summons a rain of bolts to hit nearby foes. :R1 (counter): Disconnects both blades and slashes with both of them in a single lunge. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shares his moveset with Sun Quan and Yuan Shao. See Cloned Moveset#Sword for more details. The following lists his attacks in Special'. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): cuts his sword in a circular motion as he spins three times and spins into a thrust forward. While stationary, he performs a diagonal cut to the left and returns his sword along the same path for an overhead slash. Cao Pi bends his upper body backward to spin a horizontal slash to his front. He leans forward for a spiraling slash to his front. He then stands upright and rapidly twirls his sword around him as he takes six decisive steps forward. : string (Renbu ∞): crouches for a diagonal slash and sends an airwave forward. Follows with a jumping flip kick in the air. Lands and slices another airwave forward. He then poses for a shockwave to clear foes away from him. : (held): a spinning 360 slash. Additionally hurls an airwave forward on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of swings based on Renbu level. He finishes by performing three quick diagonal cuts forward, each slicing with an airwave sent forward. Stands upright for a pose, emitting a shockwave. : , : downwards swipe. : , : hovers for a moment before plunging his sword into the ground. Impact erupts soil to additionally damage foes in front of him. :Dashing : wide slash to his right, ending with Cao Pi quickly upright. :Dashing : drags blade low near the ground and raises his blade for a diagonal cut. Hurls an airwave in front of him. :Grapple attack : a high horizontal slash. If it connects, he slices his foe's necks and traps them along the length of his sword. He maneuvers himself behind his opponent and lifts his sword arm upward, slicing his foe's neck. They topple onto the ground behind him. :Grapple attack : a slow crouching diagonal slash. If it connects, the slash lifts his foe into the air. While staying on the ground, Cao Pi stabs his aerial foe several times. His stabs juggles them in the air before he performs a harsh swing to send them crashing back to the ground. :Deadlock attack: rotates himself around foe as he slices them to their feet. As his foe lays on the ground, he stabs his sword once into their abdomen, creating a shockwave to clear additional foes around him. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Cao Pi's version may be upgraded to include an ice element. Horse Moveset : string: series of slashes to his right. Amount of slashes depends on Renbu level. : : two quick slashes to his right. : : faster version of string followed by . Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In ''Dynasty Warriors 5, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Cao Pi is a very versatile fighter, his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as exploding orbs. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. His fighting style changes to a sword moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6. He gains a unique moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Chaos *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Wei) *Location: Central platform of the Arbalest unit. *Requirements: After Zhuge Liang passes away, destroy each Arbalest with Cao Ren still alive. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Historical Information Personal Info Cao Pi was Cao Cao's third son, the eldest son born from one of his father's favorite concubines, Lady Bian. He was the older biological brother to Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, and Cao Xiong. According to the Book of Jin, he was born in the same area as his father's homeland, Pei Commandery, Qiao Country (modern day Bozhou, Anhui). Given the somewhat loose nature of the record, however, this has been stipulated to be a probable fabrication. Book of Wei stated he showed intellectual promise since his childhood as he divulged himself into his studies. By the time he was eight years old, Cao Pi was also a talented fencer and was capable with mounted archery. Later on in his life, his favorite drink was supposedly grape wine. His praise for the liquid is listed in the Yuwu Jianshu, in which he favored the unique richness and sweetness over other local fruits in lengthy detail. Throughout his life, Cao Pi was a rather academic man and often retreated to reading or debating in his free time. He expressed an interest in the Zhuzhi Baijia and chose to confide with nearby intellectuals on a regular basis. Allegedly, there were four individuals whom he thought as his closest friends and confidants: Sima Yi, Chen Qun, Wu Zhi and Zhu Shuo (listed in Western Jin's Shiyu and Book of Jin). Another one of his famous friends was Xiahou Shang, a nephew of Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan. Unlike the previously mentioned individuals, they knew one another before Cao Pi ascended the throne. Their friendship became ill fated when Cao Pi ordered the death of Xiahou Shang's beloved concubine at the request of his friend's wife. Cao Pi would regret his actions and avoided seeing Xiahou Shang to repress ill will between them. When Xiahou Shang passed away to illness shortly thereafter, Cao Pi was mournfully by his side. Like his father, Cao Pi was a poet. However, his approach to the poetic medium was a severe contrast to his father or Cao Zhi. He doesn't emphasize the decorative or heroic prose as much as his younger brother or father. Several of his compositions hint that he was unattached to Confucianism and he was a natural skeptic. He denounced the existence of immortals and questioned the morality of ancient traditions. The poem dedicated to his father's passing expresses a tone of remorse, but it also criticizes the purpose of digging a grave for a lifeless corpse. It is thought that Cao Pi's overall level-headed and pessimistic nature lead to his unpopular reputation, both in literature and -eventually- politics. In spite of whatever reaction his poetry invoked, his Yangehang is considered the first poem with seven syllables per line, and it is a rousing piece entailing a husband lost to war. The same composition is also said to be dedicated to the people of the Yan during the Warring States Period of Chinese history, thus making the title roughly translated as "Ballad of Yan". In the Shipin, he is praised as one of the poetic "Three Caos", along with his father and Cao Zhi. He is praised as being artful yet direct with his words, offering an eccentric "flavor" than his relatives. When not composing poetry, Cao Pi wrote analytical compositions and other essays for Wei. He has been credited to have been the author to the compiled novel, Lieyizhuan, but recent research draws the centuries year old claims into question. While the chain of internal rebellions marked disdain for his ideas, Cao Pi lead a relatively peaceful reign. His country did not experience any major revolts, making it a sparse moment of rough stability during Wei's time. Even so, the historian Chen Shou commented that, while Cao Pi was of uncommon character, he was also a ruler who ultimately refused to work together with politicians and other rulers of the state. Researchers are currently questioning the neutrality of certain records regarding Cao Pi and his reign, since many are quick to denote him due to his unpopular reputation. As of late, there is a growing speculation that many -not all- of the negative events tied to him are either circumstantial or deliberately made after the fact to further distort his image. Cao Pi had sixteen royal consorts (seventeen if counting a dubious legendary one) and sired ten sons and one daughter. Early Career When Cao Pi was eleven years old, he was enrolled into Cao Cao's army. Approximately at the time of his enrollment, his older brothers, Cao Ang and Cao Shuo, had already perished. Lady Liu (the mother of Cao Cao's eldest sons) had passed away at a young age and Lady Ding (Cao Cao's actual wife) refused to return to her husband. With these losses, Cao Cao gradually recognized Cao Pi to be his eldest child. His decision came as a reluctant one since he originally refused to adopt any of his other children into his family line. By 197, Cao Pi was considered the next legitimate heir for his father. According to the Book of Wei, Cao Pi was appointed to official duty but had no participation in his father's campaigns. Four years later, he was appointed the titles Fifth Official Commander of the Palace Guards and Assistant Chancellor. Little is recorded of his time in office so it's presumed his service was mainly uneventful. According to Record of the Three Kingdoms Cao Pi at this time paid a visit to Zhu Jianping, a well versed practitioner of Xiangshu, or a type of divination method for reading a person's future. Cao Pi was among thirty or so onlookers at the fortune teller's stall. When Zhu Jianping read his fortune, he said, "You are fated to live eighty years. When you are forty, you will experience a small misfortune that might jeopardize your longevity. I hope that you overcome this minor setback and live your life to its fullest." Apparently the divination was made based on the lines of Cao Pi's palm. In 217, Cao Pi was officially deemed a crowned prince by his father. Many believe that there was growing attribution for the succession between him and Cao Zhi, but the legitimate nature of these claims are under speculation. Before his father's death in 220, he was married to Lady Zhen. Cao Pi had apparently favored her long before their official marriage date, since their first child was born shortly after their first meeting. It is highly likely that Lady Zhen's son was not actually Cao Pi's, since she isn't historically mentioned to have met Cao Pi personally until their wedding date. Her activities following her capture in 204 mainly state that she was taken prisoner and nothing more. Since records state she was with child shortly after their marriage, it is therefore more likely that their only offspring together was Princess Dongxiang. Emperor of Wei In 220 Cao Cao passed away and Cao Pi took Cao Cao's position and forced Emperor Xian to abdicate establshing the Wei Dynasty. In 221 Liu Bei declared himself emperor and established the Shu Dynasty. Attempting to take advantage from the Sun and Liu conflict, Cao Pi named Sun Quan Prince of Wu and gave him nine bestowments and made Sun Qun a general in hs armies. After Liu Bei passed away, Wei's relations with the Sun family broke down. Liu Bei's son, Liu Shan, made peace with the Sun Family and reestablished their alliance with Wu. This left Wei defending themselves in two fronts. Starting from 223, Cao Pi attempted to invade Shu and Wu which both ended in failure. Due to the failure of both invasions, Cao Pi focused more on political affairs and left the military to his generals until he passed away in 226. After his death, his son, Cao Rui, took his position as emperor later on. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:DW5 Cao Pi Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Artwork Image:Caopi-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors 6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Caopi-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render 011 Cao Pi.png|Strikeforce 2 Artwork Image:Caopi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Caopi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters